Ben for Hal
by The-Fiction-Fangirl
Summary: While on a small mission, Maggie and Hal are ambushed by a pack of Skitters. Maggie returns safely to the camp, but Hal is not so lucky. He finds himself face to face with his ex, Karen, who uses him as bait for an offer involving an exchange. How will they deal with the horrible offer Karen has presented them with?
1. Chapter 1

Maggie and Hal were going on a small mission. Their job was to scour the area to check for signs of any Skitters.

As they walked around, they heard a small noise.

When Hal turned around, there was a pack of about a dozen Skitters on their tail.

"Head back to camp!" Hal ordered. "I'll be right behind you!"

"Hal—" Maggie protested.

"Just go!" he yelled back.

Maggie shot him a worried glance, but still obeyed. She ran back to camp, occasionally turning around and shooting a Skitter or two.

Hal raced right behind Maggie. He was shooting the Skitters—trying to keep them at bay long enough for him and Maggie to get back to camp.

As Maggie reached the campsite of the 2nd Mass, Hal was still fighting. When he stopped for a second to reload, he heard a voice that gave him chills.

"Hello, Hal."

"Karen," he whispered to himself. He turned slowly around, only to be restrained by Skitters.

"Hold him. Take his gun." Karen ordered. The Skitters obeyed and smacked the gun he was holding, and tightly holding him back. "Hal. So nice to see you again."

"Gee, Karen. I'd say the same, but there is one little detail. I don't think it's so nice to see you again. In fact, the only time I had planned on seeing you again, was when we humans, killed you and your filthy alien friends."

"Well. Now there's the Hal I so very much missed." She gave him a sly smile.

Hal smirked in reply. "What do you want, Karen?" He tried to sound tired about it. He didn't want to show any fear.

"Oh. Not much. At least, from you. You're just bait."

"Bait? Bait for who? "

"Oh. Your brother. Ben."

"What? Why?"

"See, we want Ben back. He's still one of us."

"No. No, Ben would rather die than be called one of you. Besides, he's different." Hal protested.

"Is he? Is he really? He's become more aggressive. More fierce, hasn't he. Ever since he got back. Skitter powers. Skitter spikes." She was taunting Hal now.

He didn't respond for a while. When he did, this is what he said: "Maybe. But he's still better than any of you. He hates you. His hatred keeps him in line. And yet, he's still a sweet boy. His heart is always in the right place. He's my brother, and I won't let you get to him."

"Well, now. I never said anything about you, other than being bait. You see, the decision will be up to Ben, and the rest of the 2nd Mass. Either we get Ben, or they lose you." She said in a haunting manor.

"What? No. I won't let you hurt or take Ben. I don't give a crap if you didn't plan on me being a big part of the plan. I'm not going to let you mess with my little brother again."

"I don't think you have a choice. I'm going to go talk to the 2nd Mass and see what they think. Then, I'm going to make you watch as Ben comes back to us. Whatever you humans try to do to save him, you won't be able to. Ben is ours. He's always been ours."

"Never, you witch."

'That's not very nice."

"Yeah. Well, I'm not very nice." Hal tried to break free from the grasp of the Skitters, but it was no good. They were latched on tight. "Let me go!"

"Yeah, no can do." She looked at the Skitters. "Take him to the clearing I showed you. I'll be there soon. First, I have a meeting with Ben."

"Stay away from him! If you dare—" Hal didn't get to finish his sentence because Karen had knocked him out.

"As much as I like you, I need silence," she said to his unconscious body. "Take him. I have to commence phase two of our plan. I think it's about time I visited the 2nd Mass again…"


	2. Chapter 2

As Maggie raced back to camp, she never once looked back. That was why she didn't notice Hal wasn't following her anymore.

Ben ran up to her. "Maggie! Where's Hal?"

"He's—" she stopped short when she turned around and realized he wasn't there. "He said he's be right behind me. I—I didn't think that—" she looked distressed.

"It's fine. What happened, Maggie?" Ben asked.

"Well, everything was going fine. Then a pack of Skitters appeared. Hal told me to run, and I did. I shouldn't of have. Then I arrived here. I don't know what happened to Hal." She looked angry. And she was. At herself. She only know realized that she should have stayed with Hal. It was her fault he wasn't here.

"It's gonna be fine, Maggie. Dad!" Ben said.

"Ben? What's wrong?" Tom Mason said as he jogged up to him and Maggie.

"It's Hal. Maggie, tell him what you told me," Ben said, concerned.

"Okay." Maggie recounted her short story again for Tom.

"Oh dear. What could have happened?" he said, more to himself.

"I don't know. Maybe—" Ben started to reply but was abruptly interrupted when he heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"Hello. Long time no see." Karen had snuck up on them.

"Karen. I should've known," Tom said as all Maggie, Ben, and himself turned around to face her.

"What do you want, Karen? Where Hal? What have you done to him?" Ben screamed at her.

"Settle down, boy. Oh Ben. I've missed you." She smiled at him.

"Funny. Because I sure haven't missed you." He replied.

"Wow. I guess that sense of humor runs in the family because you sound just like your brother."

"What do you want from us? Why can't you ever just leave us alone?" Ben was very agitated now.

"Oh. This is an easy one. I want _you_, Ben."

"What?" Tom pitched in.

"It's an offer."

"And what _exactly _do you mean by that?" he said.

"I have Hal. True. And if you ever want to see him alive again, you must accept this offer," Karen said.

"And what would that be?" It was Maggie's turn to speak.

"Ben for your precious Hal."

"That's crazy! Did you really think that we would—" Tom started.

"Me for Hal?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Ben. You for Hal." Karen confirmed.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked his son.

"Trust me," he told his father. "And do you promise that, if I go, Hal comes with us? Safe, unharmed, and alive?"

"You have my word."

"But how am I supposed to know your word will stay true?" Ben pressed.

"My word is as true as the spikes on your back."

"Fine. But if you dare break your word—"

"I won't. And you must not forget _your _part."

"I won't. Where is this going to happen?"

"There is a wide clearing just south of here. You will find us, and Hal there. But you must come alone, or the offer is gone and I kill your brother. Maybe I'll even give him a harness."

"Don't you dare! Okay. I'll be there." Ben agreed.

"You have one hour." And with that, Karen climbed up the trees and skittered away.

Once she was gone, Tom confronted Ben. "What are you doing?"

"We need to get Hal back."

"I agree, but we should do it so we have both you _and _Hal."

"And how exactly will we do that?"

"I'm not sure right this instant, but we _will _think of something."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Hal woke up, he was already in the clearing.

He knew the place. They had been on the fringes before when they were on a few of their missions.

He was tied around a big tree with some twine. As he scanned his surroundings, Karen walked into his view.

"Hey, honey. I'm home," she said.

"Karen. What did you do?" Hal demanded.

"Oh, not much. I just had a chat with Maggie, Ben, and Tom. That's all. I told them of my offer."

"And?" Hal asked. He was afraid of what had happened,

"And Ben agreed. They have two hours. If he isn't here, I keep you."

Hal sighed, his fears confirmed. Ben said yes. He had a feeling that he would. It was because Ben was sweet, kind, loving, and _super _stubborn.

"Do you really think the 2nd Mass is stupid enough to let Ben go without a plan?" he asked.

"No. Even though I said for Ben to come alone, I didn't think that they would listen. Tom is way to stubborn for that. He loves you boys, and wouldn't want to lose any of you. That's why I will have Skitters placed on the outskirts of the clearing. Just in case anyone happens to stop by."

She looked Hal right in the eye and smiled.

"They'll be here soon," she said. "And just to make sure you won't give them any helpful hints—" she walked over to him and whipped out a gag and placed it in his mouth.

"There. This way, you'll still be able to see the whole thing go down."

Hal tried to scream at her but all that came out were muffled noises.

"Aw. Poor Hal."

He fought against his bonds but could not break them.

"This—" Karen said. "Is going to be _so _much fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Ben, Tom, Weaver, and Maggie were all planning in Weaver's tent when Matt walked in on them.

Everyone stopped talking abruptly and looked at him.

"What's going on? Where's Hal. What is happening?" the youngest of the Masons asked.

Ben walked over to him and nodded at Maggie, Captain Weaver, and his father. Then he led Matt outside as he threw quick glances over his shoulder and into the tent.

"Um, what's up, buddy?" Ben asked.

"Where's Hal? Why are you plotting? _What _are you plotting?" he said.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

Matt gave him a tired stare. "I'm eight. Not an idiot," he reminded Ben.

"Yeah. Right, I know you're not."

"Then tell me! What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Okay. Something went wrong on a patrol mission. Hal got himself into a bit of trouble." Ben admitted. "But it's fine. We're making a plan to get him back," he added quickly when he saw Matt's concerned expression.

"Okay. Can I help?"

"Um, I think we're good. But we'll get you if we need to. You'll be our go to guy, alright?"

"Alright."

"For now, maybe you should get some rest. Or some dinner."

"Okay. Gotcha."

Ben turned to leave, but Matt stopped him.

"Ben—" he started.

He turned back to face Matt. "Yeah, bud?"

"Promise me something. Promise me you'll come back. That you'll get Hal, and you and him will come back. Alive."

Ben hesitated before he spoke. Of course he didn't want to go back to the Skitters and Karen. But if they couldn't figure out a plan, and giving himself up was the only way to save Hal, he'd sacrifice himself in a heartbeat.

"Alright," he said softly. "I promise. I'll bring Hal back."

"And you? That's the promise. You _and _Hal."

"Yes," Ben replied in a voice that was barely audible. "I promise. Me and Hal. We'll come back."

"Thanks," Matt said. He smiled ad sucked Ben into the biggest embrace and eight year old could conjure up.

The youngest Mason released his brother, smiled once more, and walked away.

Ben watched as he walked away, wondering if he could keep the promise he ad just made. Then, he walked back into the tent.

"Think of anything?" he asked as he walked in.

"Not really. Jut what we already have," Weaver said.

"Maybe I should just go."

"No. I won't let you. I'm going to get both of you back safely," Tom said sternly.

"How? We don't have many options. And the time's almost up! Do you really want Hal to die? Or even worse, become a total freak like me?" Ben demanded.

"Of course not!" his father snapped back. "And you're not a freak. You're my son. We'll go with our original plan."

"You sure about this?" the Captain asked Tom.

"Yes."

"Alright then. We're gonna need some more men." And with that, he walked out to recruit some more soldiers for the rescue mission.

"Um, I'll go help Weaver." Maggie said uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Okay." Tom agreed.

Soon enough, it was just Ben and is father.

"Do you really think you're a freak?" Tom asked his son.

"Well, yeah. People have hated me. The see my spikes and they assume I'm some kind of half breed. I hear the names they call me. I know how they feel about me."

"Ben—" Tom said as he walked in closer to Ben. "You're no freak. You're a great soldier. A great boy. A great son. I couldn't of asked for a better one. You, Hal, Matt— I love you all. You boys are the reason I'm still alive. If it weren't for you all, I wouldn't have a reason to be alive. Tell me, truthfully, how you could possibly be a freak."

"Haven't you been listening? I have spikes in my back. I have Skitter powers. Heck, the spikes even glow! To me, that's not normal and _very_ freak-ish," Ben started. "Sometimes, I don't even know if I deserve to live. I probably cause more problems than I'm worth," he finished quietly.

"Ben!" Tom said surprised. He closed in the empty space by grabbing his son into a big hug. "Of course you deserve to live," he said gently. "You've saved so many people in this camp. You're way too hard on yourself. _Anybody_ would be _lucky _to have you as a son. And I'm that lucky man. I love you, Ben. Never forget that. I love you. Matt loves you. Hal loves you. You're ours, and we're happy that you are," Tom finished.

Ben and his father were still locked in a tight embrace. Ben had tears rolling down his cheeks as he whispered, "I love you, too. Thank you, dad."

"Anytime. Remember this. You deserve to live as much as anyone else here does." Tom kissed his son on the top of the head.

They released each other. Ben was wiping tears away. Tom had some forming in his eyes too, but he blinked them away.

"We had better start the plan. Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Tom said.

Ben nodded. "I know. Karen won't know what hit her."


	5. Chapter 5

Hal was still trying to break himself out. He needed to help the 2nd Mass. They will be walking right into a trap.

"Mmmphh!" Hal screamed. But it was no use. He couldn't form a single word with the gag in his mouth.

"Sorry. Can't hear you," Karen said with a smug smile. "It's almost time. Ten more minutes. I wonder what kind of trick they will attempt to do. Oh well. I guess it doesn't really matter because they will fail. And I will get Ben. There will be no stopping it. Like I said. Ben has always been ours. He will come back to us."

_"No! No! NO!" _Hal was screaming inside his head. When he tried to yell aloud, no words came out. Just a noise that sounded like a dying animal.

Karen laughed. "It's kind of entertaining watching you struggle. I just can't _wait _to see what you'll do when I finally have Ben back."

At this, Hal struggled even harder. But the twine was too strong for him.

He was on the verge of tears. He couldn't watch his little brother walk straight into a trap. Straight into Karen's evil hands.

"It's too bad I have to give you up. You could stay, you know. We could be together still. Hal?"

If he could speak, he would've said, _"I'd rather fall in a pile of assorted craps from different animals. And then die a painful death on a bed of nails!" _Since he couldn't say that, he shook his head repeatedly until he was dizzy and then gave Karen the evil eye.

"Too bad. We'd have been great together."

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes on the fringes of the clearing.

"Oh? Is that Ben I hear? Or his little backup buddies? I hope it's Ben. We're going to have s lot of fun together."


	6. Chapter 6

The plan was, that Ben goes in the front way, while a group of other soldiers guarded the outskirts of the clearing Karen mentioned.

Ben was the distraction. The, the rest of the rescue team would ambush Karen in the middle. And, if they couldn't kill or capture her, they would try to scare her away. Then they would grab Hal, and run.

"Here. Take this." Tom said to his son as he handed him a dagger. "Just in case."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You know what to do?"

"Yes."

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"You scared."

Ben hesitated. "No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I love you. We'll be right behind you."

"Okay. And I love you, too."

Tom gave him a small smile and embraced Ben. "You're so brave," he said as he released his son from the hug.

Ben smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Well, I guess it's _that _time."

"Be careful."

"Thanks. I will. You too."

"Of course. "

They were just about to start off, when Matt ran up to Ben and gave him another hug.

"Remember your promise," he said and backed away fro the embrace.

"I do. And I will. Don't worry. You'll see us again. Can't get rid of us that easy," Ben wore a nervous smile.

"Well—" he said to himself. "Here goes nothing."

They started off toward the meeting place Karen had instructed to go. The whole way there, Ben was talking to himself.

_"If I can't save myself, I have to at least save Hal. He has so much to live for. He's loved by so many people. He's in trouble because of me. And I'm _going _to get him out."_

Once he reached the mouth of the clearing, he took a deep breath. Then, her walked in.

The last thing he saw, was the rescue team going around the outside. The first thing he saw, was Hal tied to a tree with a gag in his mouth.

"Hal!" Ben said, relieved.

He was about to walk over to him when he took a real, good look at his expression. It was filled with concern. His eyes kept darting to the fringes of the clearing and he kept shaking his head.

Ben's hand instinctively wound up on the dagger his father had given him. But he took his hand away. He wanted to keep that as a last resort. A secret weapon.

"Hal?" he said more hesitantly. He took a few slow steps forward.

One step shy of being entirely in the clearing, he took another deep breath. Then he took the last step and whipped himself to the left and then to the right.

When he saw nothing, he advanced toward his older brother, who was still giving him warning glances.

A few steps in, Karen walked out from behind the tree Hal was tied to.

"Karen. Alright, I'm here! Keep your word! Let Hal go! You can have me."

Ben could see Hal was trying to scream, but he couldn't with the gag in his mouth.

"Now, now. Hold on," Karen said. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly Ben heard sound of struggle and fighting on the outskirts.

Karen had prepared for them. She had guessed that he wouldn't have come completely alone.

"Seems like _someone _didn't keep their word," she said.

"Fine! You found us out! They're preoccupied. Just take me, and let Hal go. Please, Karen." Ben pleaded.

"Hmmm, I don't know."

"Karen!"

"Fine," she scoffed at him.

"I need to make sure Hal is alright though. I'll come over there. Just give me a few minutes to talk. To apologize. To say goodbye. Then you can have me!"

"Okay! God, you humans are a lot of work."

Ben walked over and untied Hal. He removed his gag.

"Hal? You alright, bro?"

"God, Ben? Why'd you do it?'"

"I wasn't going to let you suffer for something that was my fault. I should've died earlier. I'm sorry."

"No! You shouldn't of! This wasn't your fault."

"Hal—"

"No. This _was not _your fault. Not even in the slighted way! Ben, listen to me. You're an amazing brother. This wasn't your fault."

"Okay. Thanks. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, good. Head outside."

"No Ben."

"Trust me. I've got this." Ben's eyes darted down to where the dagger was.

"Oh. Alright. Thanks. I love you, man."

"Yeah. Love you, too, Hal."

When Hal was out of harm's way, Ben turned to Karen.

"Alright. I'm here. Call off your Skitters."

"Why. So you're buddies an come charging in and kill me? I don't think so."

"I'll tell them you're gone. That I've got everything handled. Besides, before they were going to have to wait for my signal. They can't see through all the foliage."

Karen pondered this for a while. "Alright." She snapped her fingers. The sounds of struggle stopped.

"Hey guys! I got, Hal. Karen's gone. Me and Hal scared her away. Just stay there. I'll be there soon."

"Yes. Good job, Benny."

"It's Ben. What now?"

"Now, you come with me."

"I don't think so."

"How will you stop me?"

"Like this—" Ben whipped out the knife and started toward Karen. But she predicted his move and dodged. She then smacked the dagger out of his hands.

"Really now?" she pushed Ben down and ran toward the knife.

By the time she had reached it, Ben was back on his feet. He ran towards her, planning to fake her out, but she caught on. She let him start his move but then stopped him short. She plunged the dagger deep into his stomach.

Ben felt a searing pain. He had never been stabbed before, but he wasn't prepared for this kind of pain.

He dropped to the grass, hands around his wound. His breathing was shallow and he was groaning.

Hal turned around and saw Ben laying on the ground and ran to him.

"That's a shame. You could've been one of us, Ben," Karen said. She shook her head and called her Skitters. Then, they ran away, towards the north.

By the time Hal had reached Ben, the rescue team had figured out that something was wrong.

They all ran in, and saw Hal bent over Ben.

Hal was crying. "Ben. Ben! No! Don't you dare leave. Don't give up. Please."

Ben moaned. "Well, at least I'm not with Karen, huh?"

"Yeah. And you're safe from her. Now, you just gotta make it through this. I know you will. I know you can. _Please._"

"Uhhh." Ben's eyes kept fluttering.

Hal picked up Ben just as Tom raced over. "What happened? Ben! Ben?" he said horrified.

"Karen. Ben saved me, and then fought her. She grabbed his dagger, and stabbed him." Hal said, still sniffling.

"Oh no. We have to get him to Anne and Lourdes. Come on."

Hal got up fro his kneeling position and ran with Ben in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

When Hal reached camp, he ran to the medical bus and pounded on the doors.

"Anne! Lourdes! Somebody! We need help!"

Anne opened the door with a face filled with worry. "What's—oh. Get him in here."

Hal stepped in and gently placed Ben down on the nearest table.

"Hal, you may not want to be in here."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm saying with Ben."

"Okay. Just let me work."

Hal sat down in a chair next to Ben.

Anne looked him over, her eyes lingering on the stab wound.

"Okay. Hal, get me a damp cloth."

"Okay." Hal raced over to the sink with a white rag.

When he came back, Anne was gently cutting away his shirt and then removing it.

"When I say so, out the cloth over his wound," she ordered Hal. He nodded in agreement.

Anne wrapped her hand around the hilt of the knife and got reader to pull.

"One, two, three!" she pulled the dagger out of Ben's stomach. "Now!" she yelled.

Hal obeyed.

"Now, keep pressure on that," she said to him.

As Hal did as he was told, Anne scurried around gathering supplies. Gauze, tape, pins, another rag, and clean water.

"Okay. Now lift," she directed when she came back to her original place. She put the rag into a bucket of water, wringed it out, and started to clean and sterilize the wound. Next, she started to examine it. Then she ordered Hal back.

"Gently lift him up. I need to dress him in gauze."

Hal walked over and lifted his injured brother up.

Anne started to wind the gauze around his body. Once. Twice. Three times. Then she secured it with a little tape and some pins.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hal asked, filled with concern.

"I won't know for sure until I run a few tests, but Ben seems fine," she said quietly. "I think you should get some rest. It's been a long night."

"I'll rest in here, if you don't mind. I want to be with my brother."

"Of course. I will, however, be running some tests on him. They will be very quick."

Just as Dr. Glass finished her tests, Tom and Matt both barged in to the bus.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Tom asked.

"Ben! Ben?" Matt said.

They both looked very distressed.

"He's fine. I ran some tests. Nothing is internally damaged. He was _very _lucky. It's looks like he'll pull through. Hal is already in there with him," Anne reassured them.

"Okay. Thank you, Anne," Tom said.

"Course. I'll let you be alone."

Tom nodded the her as she passed by him. Then they rushed over to Ben.

"Oh my God, Ben. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ben's father said as tears raced down his cheeks.

"Ben. Ben! You made a promise! Please! Please. Wake up," Matt was crying as well.

In fact, they were all crying except Ben, who was still unconscious.

"You'll wake up, won't you. You have to, Ben. I'm so sorry. Yes, I tease you. And I may treat you a little harsh sometimes. But I love you. I do it to make you stronger. But you were already strong. You showed ultamite strength out there with Karen. You're the bravest of us all. No matter what people may say," Hal said as his salty tears dripped onto Ben.

"Wake up, Ben," Tom started.

"We love you," Matt finished.

They were all still crying when Ben started to cough.

"Hey guys, who died?"

"Certainly not you!" Hal exclaimed and pulled Ben into a hug.

"Ah," he said. He winced at the pain in his stomach.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Hal said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Ben looked around and saw his father and his other brother doing to same.

"Guys, what happened. I remember fighting Karen. Then I felt this, excruciating pain in my stomach. I saw Hal, and the others running towards me. Then, I blacked out."

"That witch, Karen. Stabbed you in the stomach," Hal explained.

"Oh. I never liked her," Ben said jokingly.

"Okay. That was lame. But you're injured. I won't hold it against you," Hal said playfully, but obviously relieved.

He chuckled. "Thanks, bro."

"Thank you. You kept your promise," Matt piped up.

"Well of course. A promise is a promise, buddy," ben said as he smiled at his younger brother.

Tom was quiet, but was smiling. He was just happy to see Ben alive and smiling. "Alright guys. Let him rest. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Okay. I'll stay with him," Hal announced.

"So will I," Matt said.

"Ya know, I was just about to say the same thing," their father said with a chuckle.

Ben watched as they all drifted off into sleep. He was thinking.

_"Maybe there is something that I have to live for," _he admitted to himself with a grin. He looked at his father and Matt, and his grin turned into a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Hal asked quietly, so not to wake to others.

"Just about how lucky I am to have you guys as family," he replied.

"Same here, little brother. Same here."

The next thing he knew, Ben was drifting off into a deep, undisturbed sleep. With the reassuring thought that he really did have a family that loved him, ad accepted him for who he was. Freak or not.

* * *

Hey guys! First story! Was it good? Bad? Okay? Let me know in the reviews! And if it _was _bad...be nice about it? :)


End file.
